Sick
by plaincrazysuckup
Summary: Sabrina Grimm is sick. What happens? One-shot Very very slight Puckabrina
1. Chapter 1

**Had this in my head for a while and I couldn't get it out. Enjoy! Taking place during the Everafter War.**

**I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

Sabrina Grimm was sick. Sabrina Grimm didn't like being sick.

In the midst of all the chaos and fighting from the war going on, she had still gotten sick. How does that happen? So while Daphne, Puck, her dad, her mom, Uncle Jake, even Elvis and Basil were out having fun-fighting none the less- she was sitting in her room drowning in tissues. Being sick sucked.

She had a cold, to be specific. She had a terrible cough and now her throat was all scratched up, she had a _really _stuffy nose, and her throat hurt terribly. She's been sick for a few days now, and she was sick of being sick. She had taken all the medicine in the world-except magic- and she still wasn't any better. No one would come and visit her just in case they might catch it, too. Even Puck was sorry and stopped his pranks when he didn't get her reaction in the mornings.

Sabrina coughed so hard her whole body shook. Time to take her many different medicines. She sighed and pulled out all her medicine. She took pills first. She put a few Advil, Ibuprofen, and Tylenol into her hands. She popped them in her mouth and grabbed the cup of water Daphne had-messily- dropped off before running out and screaming, "I'M INFECTED!". She took a drink and winced as pills started to hit the sides of her throat. Next came the liquids. She poured herself a few ml of Nyquil, Wal-Flu, and Pepto-Bismol. She almost choked as the disgusting, overwhelming taste of Pepto-Bismol started down her throat. She took the Wal-Flu next, and smiled a bit at the cherry taste. It almost cheered her up. Almost. Then she took the Nyquil. Ugh, now her mouth tasted like cherry. Then she popped a Halls cough drop into her mouth. Though she could barely taste, she could still taste the Breezers Tropical Chill flavor that they had oh-so-conveniently bought from the Walgreens a few blocks away.

She didn't feel any better.

_When will the stupid cold go away?_ She thought.

The door opened for a second and a laptop was thrown in.

"_Liebling, _I hope this cheers you up," Granny Relda called through the door. Sabrina heard her muttering as she walked away, "I hope I'm not sick now."

Sabrina scowled at the door.

She opened the laptop anyways and started to watch some videos. First she watched some Annoying Orange, but she couldn't fathom that people out in the world were happy, while she sat in this stupid room, unable to contact the outside world. Mostly because they didn't want to contact her.

She changed something sadder, which was exactly what she wanted. She started to watch cheesy romance movies where the girl doesn't get the guy. It almost made her laugh, but the pain from her scratched up throat stopped her. But it made her feel better, knowing that some other person was in worse pain then she was. Then she remembered that these were fictional characters portrayed by actors, and her mood dropped drastically. Now she was really bored. Really, really bored.

She heard some commotion downstairs. She heard Puck yell, "But I don't want to!" She heard her dad yell, "No one cares what you think! This is for my daughter!" What about her? "Fine!" Puck yelled. He started to stomp up the stairs. Sabrina started to wonder if she should be afraid or not. The door slammed open and in stomped a red-faced Puck. He swooped down and kissed her right on the lips.

"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!" he yelled at her and stomped out, not bothering to shut the door.

Sabrina blushed.

* * *

Sabrina looked over at Puck, who was lying on the other side of the bed, looking as bad as she was.

"This is all your fault, Grimm," he grumbled.

She just rolled her eyes.

"_Lieblings, _it's time for your medicine," came Granny Relda's voice from the outside of the room.

They both grumbled and started to pull out their various different medicines.

**How'd I do? That was pretty fun to write. Sorry if I didn't go into detail, but Puck kissed Sabrina to see if she would become better. I think we all know the outcome of that.**

**Fun fact:**

**Eloquent- using big words and speak a lot  
****That is coming from my Dad. He uses it to describe me. Should I feel hurt?**

**R&R! Love you all!**


	2. AN: The Game

_The game_

Today I tried to tell my brother about the game Trick the Ugly Pony.

We named it that because he was having troubles understanding the game.

He is still having troubles.

Anyway, the game is simple. There are only three rules:

**Everyone is playing the game.  
When you think about the game, you lose.  
****When you lose, you must tell someone about the game.**

The game only ends when someone important tells you on National TV the game is over.

You do not have to call it Trick the Ugly Pony. If the person you are telling is having difficulties understanding the game, please feel welcome to call it Trick the Ugly Pony.

You will no doubt hate me for telling you about the game. Now go tell all of your friends about the game because you just thought of the game. Don't deny it. I know you did…..


End file.
